


"Thank you..."

by birdsareblooming



Category: Undertale
Genre: Children, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Rain, Short, Two Shot, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming
Summary: Two children wander home, rain on their boots and questions in their minds.





	1. [Part uno]

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from an earlier work on Tumblr! I'm really proud of it and remembered it this long so I added it here. Cheers!

“Why _do_ you keep your eyes closed Frisk?” 

Frisk froze, not realizing the puddle they were standing in seeping into their shoes. water dripped from above, causing the drops to echo across the cave, in a vibrating symphony of sound. It smelled like fresh leaves

“Isn’t hard to see?” Mk stopped, and turned around, their large feet making a hard sound on the rocks as they turned around, facing Frisk. “Oh, Oh i’m sorry-” Mk shuffled back over to them, splashing in the puddles, “Are you blind?”

Frisk didn’t hear them. They just heard the increasing water droplets falling. 

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. DripDrip. Drop Drop. DripDrip. Drop Drop Drop.

The sudden wind blew against their ears. The water started dripping into their hair, making it damp. 

“Frisk, are you ok?” They smelled like fresh cookies. 

Frisk nodded. “Sorry,” They said, “I guess I…zoned out.” Their voice sounded shaky, and rushed. 

Frisk hoped Mk couldn’t tell they were lying. 

“oh………..kay?” Mk continued forward, Frisk slowly followed. 

It grew quiet. But it wasn’t quiet.

D-Drip. Drop. DripDrip. Drop. Drip. DropDrop. DripDrip. Drop Drop Drop.

“I’m sorry If I was rude, Frisk.”

“‘It’s ok.”

Drip. Drip. Drop. DripDrip. DripDrip. Drop Drop Drop. DropDripDrop.

When the water fell against the puddles, Frisk no longer heard the ripple of the water. Frisk heard whispers, but not the whispers of the echo flowers. Worried whispers. The kind of whispers that start up whenever Frisk entered a room, and adults turned away. 

Frisk imagined what they were saying. It haunted them. _“They’re so weird”_ they were probably saying. _“What’s wrong with them?” “Why do they look like that?”_

The whispers became voices. 

_“is there…..Something wrong with you?”_

Drip. Drop. 

_“Are they supposed to look like that?”_

Drip. Drop.

Weather they were real or fake, Frisk could no longer tell.

DripDrip. Drop Drop.

_“What a weirdo.”_

DripDrip. Drop Drop Drop.

_“They’re unnatural.”_

DripDripDrip. _Drop._

_“Stay away from them, ok?”_

DripDripDripDrip. Drop. Drip. Drop Drop.

_“You’re such a freak.”_

DripDripDropDripDrip.Drop.Drip.Drip.Drop.Drop. _Drop._

_ **“What’s wrong with you.”** _

Frisk took a raspy breath. They couldn’t tell if they water on their face was from the approaching rain, or tears. 

Frisk heard Mk turn around once again. 

“Are you sure you’re ok? I’m worried.” Frisk hung their head. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Nono! Well……yesbut you didn’t mean it.” 

Mk got closer. “What’s going on? You don’t have to tell me but, it’d be nice to know.” 

Frisk stood silent.

“Do…..” Frisk knew the water on their face was tears. “……Do I scare you?”

Mk snorted. 

“I-I’m sorry this isn’t the time but, of course not!”

“Am I weird to you?” 

“Well, you’re human, and it’s weird that you’re made of blood or however that works. But You’re cool dude!” Frisk felt Mk’s tail on their shoulder, “I guess I’ve gotten used to people being different because us monsters are so different from each other yo! There’s really no norm ha ha!”

Frisk smiled.

“I’ll……..never scare you?”

“Unless you want to scare me dude!” 

Frisk smiled, letting some real tears release. They joined the rain drops hitting the puddles. 

Drip. Drip. Drop.

“Mk, can I show you something?”

“As long as it’s not the spider you let crawl on my face like last time.”

“Promise me you won’t be scared.”

“Of course dude.”

“Promise.”

“I promise.”

Frisk opened their eyes.


	2. [Part duo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote part one on it's own on Tumblr based on an ask. A bunch of people wanted me to finish the f**king story though so this is the part two i wrote later. Cheers botches!

They had gone silent for two long.

_“Oh god, I scared them.”_ Frisk thought, _“I ruined everything.”_

“Woah That’s badass!”

Frisk blinked. “What.”

“Yeah dude! I wish my eyes were that cool.”

Frisk smiled, and burst out into laughter. Their bursts of giggling joy bounced off the cave walls, circling back and infecting Mk, who started laughing as well.

Frisk crumpled to the floor, holding their chest, laughing so hard it looked difficult to breathe. Mk, dying from laughter, jumped up and joined Frisk on the floor.

They were both covered in water and mud, but they didn’t mind.

It took forever for the two to calm down. They sat in the puddles, the last bubbles of giggling getting smaller and smaller.

“But, seriously dude…” Mk started, their voice growing grim, “…Why’d you hide that? It’s not the weirdest thing i’ve seen.”

Frisk nervously smiled. “It’s much more ‘weird’ in a world without monsters.” Frisk gazed down “In fact, glowing red eyes are usually a bad sign, demonic even.”

“Why?”

Frisk shrugged. “Humans are weird. It’s probably deeper than that, but…ya know.”

Mk’s eyes saddened. “How long have you been hiding that Frisk?”

“Well, since I was old enough to realize it was the fault of my eyes that everyone was freaked out by me.”

“Wow. People are really judgey on the surface huh?”

“You have no idea.”

The drops of water falling from the ceiling quickened, and with a crash, heavy rain poured from above, drenching the already wet children.

“You have an umbrella?” Frisk asked.

“Nope, sorry.”

“It smells like wet dog in here.” 

Mk laughed. “Come on, let’s get back home before your mom cooks me alive.”

Frisk echoed their laugh. “At least you’ll be dry.”

“Come on dude!” the dirt around Mk shuffled as they stood up, and their tail swished to help Frisk to their feet. “All your friends are probably worried that we’ve been here so long ha ha.”

Frisk grabbed Mk’s tail, and got on their feet.

“You think…” Frisk paused, “…You think they’ll mind my demon eyes?”

It was hard to tell, but Frisk somehow knew Mk warmly smiled.

“I’m sure they’ll love them, Frisk.” Frisk smiled back. “And if they don’t! I’ll beat ‘em up!”

“Thanks dude.”

They walked together out of waterfall, ducking under the pouring rain. If you were a fly on the wall, and looked hard enough as they left, you might have even seen Frisk forcefully hug their friend. And if you were an echo flower, and if you could even hear it, you might have repeated a whispered _“Thank you…” _

_ _“…Thank you…”_   
_

_ _ _“…Thank you…”_ _ _


End file.
